


Productive Flirtation

by dovingbird



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking out what song you’re going to sing is just so much more fun when you’ve got a babe to sing it for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Productive Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt response: "Elise and Philip, something cheery and flirty -- possibly with kissing. Maybe them discussing what Queen songs they should do; either in front of computers or keyboard/guitar (or have all of the above all around them)."

"Are you done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Five seconds.  
  
"...what about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ten seconds.  
  
"...Phil, I really need that computer!"  
  
"Well, what happened to yours?!"  
  
Elise winced as she leaned against the back of his rolling chair. "You, uh...I, uh..."  
  
"Were you looking at porn again?"  
  
She smacked him upside the head. "You ass!" she shouted over his laugh. No matter how hard she tried to quit grinning, she found it almost impossible, especially when he was smirking at her over his shoulder. "You. Ass."  
  
"You wouldn't have me any other way and you know it," he teased.  
  
The sad thing was he was right. She didn't even try to come up with a witty response. "I still need the computer," she said with a nudge of her shoulder against his.  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Woman, I swear to God!" he declared, the laughter still fresh on his tone. "I've got enough of my _own_ arrangements to look up without your pretty little face distracting me."  
  
"And you've had a good fifteen minutes to do it already, so scoot!"  
  
"I'll scoot when I'm good and ready!"  
  
"All right, that's it!" Elise maneuvered herself around his chair, aimed with her hip, and _POW!_  
  
"Fuck!" The hip cannon sent him flying out of the chair and thudding to the ground. He stared at the wall in open-mouthed awe for a number of seconds before he burst out laughing as Elise smugly settled herself in the chair. "Jesus, Elise, where've you been hiding those?"  
  
"In plain sight." She began scrolling through YouTube videos with a squint. "Best place to keep 'em, I say." She had the distinct feeling that Phil was glancing over her curves, actually, and felt pleased that she'd remembered to wear her more skintight bellbottoms today.  
  
He was quiet for a moment more before he chuckled. "I think you owe me for the bruise I'm gonna have."  
  
"Owe you?"  
  
"A little compensation," he continued innocently, curling up into as compact a ball as he could manage. "Y'know."  
  
She didn't know. She could imagine, but that just made her blush. "Tell me," she murmured, low and husky, eyes never moving from the screen.  
  
"Maybe you could...help me with a music arrangement."  
  
She deflated. But when she cast a glance toward him she caught him watching her slyly in return. Bastard. She let her smirk peek through for only a second before she heaved a sigh. "Oh, all right. If I have to hold your hand for you to get anything done..."  
  
He was already up and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "C'mon! I need you on a piano!"  
  
She willingly let him lead the way to the rehearsal room in the mansion where Joshua was just blessedly leaving. "Hey, anyone else in there?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. Help yourselves!" He grinned, rather knowingly in fact, and it sort of made her nerves kick up a notch, but Phil replied with a quick "Tch." to chill her out.  
  
"That boy," he murmured once they were inside the room, "has way too much time on his hands to think with."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"He's been matchmaking ever since he got in this competition."  
  
She chuckled. "I think he has his priorities a little more in order than that."  
  
"Nah." That was all. Simple and sweet. He plopped down in a chair and slung his guitar case off his shoulder. "All right." The instrument was in his hands moments later. "Let's get to getting."  
  
"Cool." She sat at the grand piano. "Gimme the chords."  
  
"Chords?" He smiled lazily, drawing the pick down the guitar strings. "What're you talking about?"  
  
She furrowed her brow. "You said you needed me on piano."  
  
"No," he corrected. "I said I needed you on _a_ piano." As he began to tune, he quirked his own eyebrow and nodded at it. "So g'on."  
  
"...you want me on a piano."  
  
"I think if there was ever a woman born to slink all over a piano and make men sweat, it was you."  
  
She grinned. "You do, do you?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." He nodded. "What're you gonna do about it?"  
  
Elise considered it. And then she stood and perched on the edge of the instrument. She batted her eyelashes at him playfully and was rewarded with him picking out a few chords.  
  
"C'mon, girl," he drawled. "Sing for me."  
  
She recognized the song immediately. How could she not? She sighed happily. As she sang she slowly lay back on the piano and skimmed her hands down her figure. "Can anybody find me..." She closed her eyes and grinned. She was going to make the whole room quiver with her belt. "Somebody to...!" She threw her head back, hair falling over her face. "...love!"  
  
The last note echoed through the room long after she cut it off, vibrating with a vengeance. As it died, she realized the guitar had fallen silent long ago. She opened her eyes...and there was Phil, hovering over her.  
  
He smiled. "Damn fine job."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Always."  
  
When he leaned in and kissed her, he tasted like licorice. She'd never been so happy.


End file.
